Fancy the Forbidden
by Seren
Summary: Relena gets a surprise visitor on her anniversary... yaoi, het, and major OOC characters


Title: Fancy the Forbidden  
  
Author: Himitsu Seren  
  
Warnings: non-yaoi, yaoi, citrus (implied sex), language, serious OOC, major bastardization of main characters (I can feel the flames already)  
  
Rating: well, let's just say PG-15 to be on the safe side  
  
********************  
She didn't know why she had gasped when she opened the door of her and Heero's apartment and found *him* standing outside. After all, it wasn't as if he was a complete stranger; far from it, he had been the best man at her and her husband's wedding, only a year ago. Perhaps it was because she had been staring at the door for the past three hours, hoping against hope for the slimmest chance that Heero would cancel his mission and come back early on their anniversary, and was surprised to see *him* instead. Or, it could have been the visitor himself.   
  
It had been less than a year since they had last met face to face, but she hardly recognized him. Tonight he looked…different somehow. He was taller, for one thing, as tall as Heero now, but he didn't have Heero's build. Where Heero radiated a sense of power, he possessed an almost feline grace that was effortlessly seductive. The years had definitely been very kind to him. He had matured wonderfully, grown quieter and more reserved, yet still full of life and energy. His formally thin body had filled out quite nicely, the lithe muscles wonderfully defined even in the jacket he was wearing. His heart-shaped face had lost its cherubic sweetness, and had gained instead a more mature, masculine beauty. He looked less like the boy he was, and more like the man he would soon become. Although she herself had found him to be too loud and uncouth for her tastes, there was no denying that he was extremely attractive.  
  
He certainly looked very attractive tonight, in a sleek black leather jacket, even darker pants, and a white shirt with the top button open. On anyone else it would have looked common and almost trashy, but on him, it looked oddly elegant.  
  
"Good evening, your Highness," he drawled, flashing her one of his infamous charming grins and spreading his arms in a mock bow. "May I be so bold as to say that you look lovely tonight?"  
  
Stunned, she could only sputter out, "What are you doing here?"  
  
He shrugged. "Well, Heero contacted me the other day and told me to pick up his reports regarding the situation in colony VX-3997." He shook his head. "They aren't even due for another week and a half, but knowing him…" He let his voice trail off, leaning against the door casually. "May I be let in, or will I be forced to tell Heero that I failed my mission?"  
  
Suddenly realizing that he was still standing in the doorway, she blushed slightly and opened the door to let him in.   
  
He entered the apartment, sweeping an interested glance at the lavish display of candles and roses. The only dark object in a room of muted pastels and warm tones, she couldn't help but notice how he seemed to attract the light itself, lingering in the gleaming buttons of his jacket and playing over his chestnut hair. Then he turned toward her, raising an eloquent brow.  
  
Seeing the unasked question in his eyes, she blushed once more, waving with forced nonchalance at the candles and roses that she had placed out. "It's-"  
  
"Your wedding anniversary," he finished, nodding. "You went all out, didn't you?" he murmured, shaking his head slightly. "I'm sorry Heero couldn't make it, but you have to understand, his whole life revolves around his-"  
  
"Missions," she nodded, smiling wryly. "Well, it's not anything new," she added, sighing. "His missions always seem to come at the worst times. He's hardly ever home, and when he is…well. He even had to leave in the middle of our honeymoon. An emergency of some sort."  
  
"He said that?" he asked. There was something odd about his tone, but before she could ponder on that further, he turned and cupped her cheek in one hand, eyeing her with concern. "Is there something wrong between you and Heero?" he asked gently. "If it's the missions-"  
  
"It's not just that," she interrupted, not really knowing why she was telling him all this, and not really caring. She looked down, subtly leaning into his palm. "He's always been cold and distant, but I thought that I could change that. However, lately he's just seems to ignore me completely." She stopped there, too embarrassed to discuss her sex life, or lack thereof, with her guest.  
  
He tucked his thumb under her chin and lifted her face. She looked up at him, almost losing herself in the abyss of his eyes. "You know what, Miss Relena?" he began, so quietly that she had to strain to hear him. He began to slowly lean down.  
  
Unconsciously, her heart sped up at his closeness. "W-what?" she stammered, fighting the urge to close her eyes. He moved close to her ear, and whispered,  
  
"Heero's an idiot."  
  
Her cornflower blue eyes snapped right open as she felt him move away, the strange tension that had invaded her chest disappearing. Frowning, she smacked his arm. "Hey, that's my husband you're insulting!"  
  
His bright laughter brought a reluctant smile to her lips, as he vanished into Heero's study, bouncing with his usual cheer. He reappeared a moment later, spinning a disk on one finger. "Well, he is," he protested, pouting playfully. "Just don't tell him I said that."  
  
She couldn't help but laugh at that, picturing him being faced with Heero's patented glare. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?" She chuckled at his unrepentant grin. She had forgotten his easy charm and ready smile, and despite her melancholy mood earlier, she felt somewhat better. "Why don't you stay for dinner?" she suggested, gesturing toward the table conveniently set for two. "Everything's set out already, and there's no point in me waiting for someone who won't even be here."   
  
Seeing as he was about to protest, she firmly grasped hand, tugged him over to the table, and sat him down hard. "Sit and don't move," she ordered firmly.  
  
He raised his eyebrows in mock disbelief. "Takes all kinds, I guess," he murmured softly.  
  
"Takes all kinds for what?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well, I never figured you to be a closet dominatrix," he remarked, grinning as she blushed and sat down at the opposite chair. He leaned across the table. "But I'll be your chosen victim any day," he whispered confidentially, giving her a quick wink.  
  
Although she was certain that he was joking, something in his eyes unsettled her.   
  
Just then, he picked up his spoon and gently tapped the side of his tumbler. "A toast," he began, lifting his wineglass with all the flair of a nobleman in court.  
  
"A toast," she echoed, lifting her glass. "To what?"  
  
He seemed to consider it carefully for a moment, his gaze wandering across the room, only to land on her face. "To…possibility," he announced softly, touching her glass to his. Without taking his eyes off of her, he tilted the liquid back and drank, running his tongue over the rim in order to catch every drop.  
  
She gave a rather nervous smile, forcing herself to look away and drink without choking. "So, um, how have things been for you?" she inquired after she finished, trying to hide her nervousness.  
  
He propped his chin on one hand in an almost childlike gesture, his other hand playing with the stem of the tumbler. "Just the usual Preventer stuff," he responded. "Helping to keep the peace and all that. Oh!" True to his unpredictable nature, his head shot up suddenly. "Wufei and Sally have just announced their engagement!"  
  
She jumped at his abrupt change of topic, so focused was she on NOT staring at how his gracefully slender hands stroked the rim of the glass. "Did they? Well, I guess you're the only single one left," she teased, smiling as he grinned sheepishly and looked away. "So, do you have anyone in mind?"  
  
He chuckled softly. "You could say that," he murmured without looking up, his long lashes a silken veil concealing his eyes.   
  
She tilted her head curiously. "Who would that be?"  
  
He eyed her, thoroughly and carefully, like a leopard stalking its prey. She could have sworn that she saw him lick his lips.   
  
"Oh, you know this person," was his enigmatic reply.  
  
"Really? Does this person know how you feel?" she asked, her polite smile wilting in the scorching fervor of his relentless gaze, as she fought to keep her heart rate somewhat normal.   
  
He gave her a slight knowing smile, the tiniest curve of his lips. "Oh, I think this person does."  
  
She couldn't breathe. Her face burning, she stood up abruptly. He got up as well and walked over to her side, once again tipping her head up to look at him.   
  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked, smoothing tiny circles on her cheek and neck.  
  
Shaking her head, she forced herself out of his grasp, her traitorous body rebelling at the loss of his touch. "We-we shouldn't be doing this," she protested.  
  
He took a step toward her, looking confused. "Doing what, Miss Relena?"  
  
"This!" she gestured wildly at the two of them, backing away in an attempt to put some distance between his body and hers. "I'm a happily married woman, and I have no interest in-"  
  
He took another step. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked, the innocent look on his face contrasting sharply with the blazing intensity in his voice and eyes.  
  
"Stop it!" Now she was panicking, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Still retreating, she tripped on the step leading to the hall and lost her balance, only to be caught in a pair of strong arms.  
  
Slowly, he shifted his grasp from her elbows up to her shoulders, and down to her waist. "You should be more careful," he scolded, pulling her in close enough for her to feel the heat radiating off of his body.  
  
"You-you're trying to seduce me!" she choked out between labored gasps, focusing too hard on keeping his hands against her without seeming too obvious about it to give a damn about how she sounded.  
  
"Not true, my dear," he corrected, drawing a soft moan out of her as his fingers discovered a sensitive spot along her spine, his eyes never leaving hers. She could feel the amused smile that she knew was on his face. "I'd say I've already succeeded in that."  
  
"Well, well I demand that you stop at once-oh!" the backs of her legs came in contact with something and she fell backwards, taking him with her. They were on her bed. How the hell did they make it to her bed?  
  
Now he was lying on top of her in a very compromising position, still with his arms around her back. "Is that what you really want?" he whispered, the husky undertone of his low voice sending shivers up her spine.  
  
Wrenching her eyes away from his hypnotic ones, she attempted to give an imitation of the glare that her husband was so famous for. "Of course that's what I really want-ahhh!" she gasped. Unfortunately, he had chosen that moment to blow softly in her ear, which effectively turned her fierce denial into a moan of desire.  
  
"You're lying, Miss Relena," he murmured, hovering even closer. It was incredible the way he said her name, the way the consonants rolled off his tongue. Heero's Japanese accent had more often than not butchered the rs and ls of her name, but she had never really noticed it until now.   
  
The warm feeling of his breath against her throat was intoxicating, as she struggled vainly to keep her breathing even. Not touching her, he merely hovered above her like a delicious fruit that she could easily obtain if she were to only reach up…NO! She firmly clamped that thought down.   
  
"Well, Miss Relena? Just say the word, and I'll stop."  
  
Stop. A part of her mind, a part that had been screaming at her to kick him out of her apartment the moment he walked in, screamed at her. Say it! But that part was rapidly diminishing, and her body seemed to have detached from all forms of logic and reason. She looked up into his eyes, watching them smolder with undisguised lust and passion. When had Heero ever looked at her like that? There was something else too…satisfaction? Triumph?  
  
The muscles of her throat worked, but no sound came out. He brought his face down dangerously close to hers, close enough to almost brush her lips, before pulling away. "Well, Miss Relena? I'm waiting." He continued his excruciatingly slow trek of feather-light touches down her neck, and stopped at the bare shoulder. He remained there for a moment, frozen, his lips poised over her collarbone, waiting.   
  
There it was, so softly that she herself could barely hear it. "Please."  
  
The last fleeting thought that crossed her mind was how different his scorching liquid eyes were compared to Heero's cold, flat ones. And then she slipped into a passion-induced haze, and didn't think anymore.  
  
*****  
Relena Darlian Yuy woke up the next morning to the sound of silence. Reaching out a hand, she felt nothing but the flatness of the mattress. She opened her eyes, and saw…no one. Confusion fogged her still sleepy senses, until the previous night's happenings sank through, memories flooding her mind. She remembered how he had shown up and how she had invited him to stay. She remembered the way he had teased her mercilessly, the way she had begged him to continue, the way she had screamed out his name as she came…  
  
Oh god.  
  
What had she done? Not only had she been slept with another man, but she had slept with another man in her husband's own bed! Relena frantically untangled herself from the sheets, looking at the knotted pile of cloth with horror and disbelief. Heero! What would she tell Heero? That his best friend had appeared out of the blue at their front door and had seduced her? That he had raped-no, rape was out of the question. It was definitely consensual. Not only that, but she had enjoyed it immensely, far more than anything she had done with Heero. That made the guilt even worse. She buried her face in her hands. It was all like a soap opera, the wife and the best friend having an affair behind the husband's back. She had committed a crime and a sin. Adulteress.   
  
The entire room reeked of sex. She looked around. His clothes were gone and his side of the bed had already been made. Aside from his scent that still lingered in the bed sheets, there was no sign whatsoever of his alleged presence.   
  
There was a note on the night table. She picked it up, read it, and dropped it in horror:  
  
/I thought it was only fair that I give you the same gift I gave your husband last year. I hope you enjoyed that, happy anniversary, Miss Relena./  
  
*****  
Three days later, just outside of the Preventers pilot quarters, Duo Maxwell's nose was met with a very rude fist.   
  
"Ow!" he yelled, his hand automatically going to his face. Checking to make sure that nothing was broken, he whirled around to show his attacker just why it's never a good idea to hit a former Gundam pilot. His violet eyes met a pair of very angry blue ones. "What the fuck was that for, Yuy?"  
  
Heero's response was to haul the braided pilot up by the collar and to slam him against the wall. "You slept with my wife." It wasn't a question, or even an accusation, just a calm statement.  
  
If it were anyone else, the look on Heero Yuy's face would have driven them to wet themselves, but Duo simply shrugged. "She looked like she needed a good fuck," he replied, making no move whatsoever to deny the truth.  
  
If possible, Heero's blue eyes became even colder as his hand tightened around the braided man's neck. "You had sex with my wife, in my apartment, in MY bed!"  
  
"Like I said, she looked like she needed a good fuck," Duo told Heero, giving another careless shrug. "Besides, I didn't do anything she didn't want me to, you know," he added, a smirk appearing on his face. "I made sure of that."   
  
Heero sighed and shook his head helplessly. Releasing the chokehold he had on Duo's throat, he allowed his fingers to linger on Duo's skin, a soft caress. "You're a bastard, you know that?"  
  
Duo grinned and slid gracefully out of Heero's hold. "You won't be saying that tonight!" he called back, his laughter echoing throughout the empty hall, braid swinging as he sauntered away, knowing without having to turn around that Heero would follow.   
  
  
End.  



End file.
